The invention concerns a floating rescue or bathing raft consisting of several interconnected floating bodies.
Rescue and bathing rafts usually are in the form of floats consisting of several rectangular shaped floating bodies. They are anchored in bathing areas of rivers, lakes and other open waters and serve as support points for resting or in emergencies as rescue locations, which are located in front of the bank or shore and may be reached for example even if the safe return of the swimmer is rendered difficult or impossible by a current.
These known rescue or bathing rafts usually form fixedly assembled units which as a rule cannot be dismantled after their assembly. For this reason, the units are difficult to transport; land transportation of the unit without dismantling is in most cases not possible. If these rescue or bathing remain in the water they are at risk of being damaged. Therefore, protected locations must be provided on the bank to store the rafts outside the bathing season.
A floating platform is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,921, which forms in its horizontal projection an annular or circular disk and is composed of several segments. This working platform is intended for insertion in a standing, cylindrical vessel containing inserts in its center axis, so that only an annular space is available to receive a working platform. The individual segments of the working platform have an internal and an external barrel, which in the assembled state form a circle of floats. The floats carry an annular walkway mounted on them.
This working platform is used in a field far removed from the technical area of rescue or bathing rafts. The known floating working platform is not intended for use as a floating rescue or bathing raft and would not be suitable for such a purpose, as its individual parts have sharp edges and would injure swimmers.
It is the object of the invention to create a rescue and bathing raft of the aforementioned generic type, which is easily assembled or dismantled on land and even in the water and the individual floating bodies of which are readily transported and stored, so that their housing in winter storage and their transportation to different locations are possible without difficulty.